Deadly Sins
by sas.90
Summary: Sequel to Save room for my Love. After their dreams, Cole and Paige are starting to warm up more to each other. More than they ever thought they would, but Cole is with Phoebe. Then he’s starting to hesitate. Is Phoebe really the one for him? [I'm Back!]
1. Prologue

_**If only.**_

_**Song; Hoobastank – If only. (haven't used all of the lyrics.)**_

_**Notes; Sequel to 'Save room for my life'. **An idea popped into my head for another PaigeCole story. Because I don't like Phoebe and I love Cole and Paige I decided that Cole and Paige should get together, if Brad Kern doesn't do it then I will._

_**Summary; **PaigeCole. After their dreams, Cole and Paige are starting to warm up more to each other. More than they ever thought they would, but Cole is with Phoebe. Then he's starting to doubt. Is Phoebe really the one for him?_

_**Disclaimer; **I think it's obvious that I don't own Charmed._

* * *

'**Prologue'**

**If Only.**

''I'm off to work baby. Sleep in a little longer if you want no-one will be home today except for Paige.'' Phoebe's voice rang through Cole Turner's head as he just started to wake. He felt her soft lips place a light kiss on his forehead and he let his eyelids flutter open only to close them again when the sun bore into them brutally. ''How long will you be gone?'' he whispered, his voice worn with fatigue. He was still tired from last night and he had only slept for 3 hours.

''Until 4:00pm I think, but make yourself at home. I love you.''

Phoebe picked her bag up and waited for a response to come from Cole. ''I love you too.'' He replied and he reopened his eyes, flashing her a small smile. Phoebe smiled back happy with her answer and she made her way out of the room.

The minute Cole heard the sound of Phoebe's heels die away he sat up, shivering when the cold sheets slid down his body. He didn't like winter. Never had and never would, even though he was meant to be cold-blooded. The only good thing about winter was Christmas, which it would be in 2 weeks. _And I call myself a demon. I like christmas. _He pulled a face and pushed his legs off the bed, the cold air in the bedroom now hitting his full body. _I really should start wearing a T-shirt in bed. _Cole thought to himself as he got to his feet and started to collect his clothes. For once they weren't scattered throughout the room, but they were neatly draped over one of the chairs in the room.

**_//I thought it wasn't wrong  
To hide from you  
The simple truth  
I was scared  
I've felt it all along  
But it hurt to much for me to share//_**

Paige closed her eyes as she moved her arms to wash the shampoo out of her hair. _A hot shower in the morning. Best way to wake up. _It was the only thing that really could wake her up these days. Everytime her alarmclock would start beeping she wanted to turn over and sleep in. But she couldn't. She had too much things to do, like preparing the potions Piper had asked for. _I wish I had discovered that I was a witch earlier. Piper wouldn't be giving me this much homework. _She knew that Piper and Phoebe were only trying to make her a better witch and she probably shouldn't complain. But that was just her.

As the warm water trickled down her back she opened her mouth and started singing. Normally she wouldn't do that, but there was no-one home today anyway. '' So close no matter how far. Couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who you are. 'Cause nothing else..-''

She was startled when someone knocked on the bathroom door loudly and her eyes snapped open. ''No. Crap.'' She squeezed them shut tightly when her shampoo trickled into her eyes. ''Damn it.''

''Paige are you okay?'' A heavy male voice asked. What was Cole doing here? Phoebe never said he was staying over again. But that meant she'd be alone with him. She quickly turned the taps off, her eyes still closed and she reached past the showercurtain for a towel. Her hand hit the wall. There was no towel. _Can this day get any worse? _''Paige..?''

''I'm fine Cole. Go take your shower in Piper's bathroom I'm sure she'll be okay with it. Oh and could you get me a towel please.'' She rubbed her eyes and then opened them carefully. Her vision was still a bit blurry.

Cole let out a slight laugh and shook his head. ''In your room?'' he asked gently, doing all he could trying not to think of the fact that she was probably naked behind that door. He wasn't meant to think of his girlfriend's sister like that, besides he hated Paige just as much as she hated him.

_**//If only I had been this blind  
I'd have someone to hold on to  
If only I could change your mind  
If only I had known  
If only I had you//**_

''Yes. The big white one.'' Her voice replied. Cole shrugged slightly and turned around, making his way into her bedroom. He looked around and then spotted a large soft towel neatly folded on the bed. She wasn't as messy as he thought she was. This was only the second time that he saw her bedroom and it was typical Paige. For as far as he knew her anyway. He picked the towel up and walked back to the bathroom. ''Got your towel. Open the door.'' He said.

Seconds later he heard the door unlock and it opened slightly. Paige made sure that he wouldn't see anything she didn't want him to see. She stuck her pale, in water drops covered arm through the small opening. Cole placed the towel in her hand, their hands brushing briefly. Paige felt her heart flutter at the feeling over his rough skin touching hers and then realised that he already had given her the towel. ''Yeah. Um thanks.'' She closed the door quickly and closed her eyes while wrapping the towel around her body. Why did he do that? Why did he give her that feeling. And since when?

She knew since when. Since she had been having that dream about them. She had had it a few times this week and she couldn't stop thinking about it either. Cole was amazing. His kisses were amazing, his body was amazing and his..- Her thoughts were interuppted by Cole's deep voice. ''I'll shower in Piper's room then. Think you could make me some coffee when you're downstairs?''

_**//I finally understand  
Why things that happen  
And how it all could go so wrong  
Will this may ever end  
Cause I don't think I can carry on//**_

Paige drew in a deep breath and nodded her head. ''Yeah. Black right?'' Just like she liked it. They had much more in common than they thought. ''Uh-huh.'' Was Cole's reply before she heard him walking off.

Paige bit her lower lip gently and made her way over to the mirror. This was wrong. After Shane had broken up with her she had told herself that she would take a break from boyfriends, because she had more important things to focus on. And that had worked. More or less. Apart from a few one-night stands. She hadn't felt anything for a guy anyway, but now suddenly Cole was in her head 24/7. If he walked into a room she couldn't help but checking him out, after making sure he didn't notice though. At several occasions she couldv'e sworn that he was checking her out as well.

And there was this tension between them. Not like the tension of hate. More like a..like a sexual tension. Paige shook her head to get rid off her thoughts. ''I do not fancy Cole Turner.'' She said out loud. ''Do not.'' She looked into the mirror. _Yeah I do. How can you not? He's got a great body. And his smile.._

Damn the ever stubborn voice in her head. Always telling her the opposite of what she wanted to hear or do. She didn't _want _to fancy Cole Turner, but that voice told her she did. Her heart told her she did. From experience she knew it wasn't a good sign if her heart wanted something, or someone for that matter. She wouldn't give up before she had what she wanted, but Cole and Phoebe were engaged. She couldn't think of him like that. No she wouldn't think of him like that. If only he hadn't been with Phoebe..

_**//If only I had been this blind  
I'd have someone to hang on to  
If only I could have spoke my mind  
If only it were true ( We could start brand new)  
I'd know I'd make it through  
If only I had you... if only I had you..  
If only I had you.//  
**_

* * *

_**Notes; **So what do you think? Like or not? What should happen next? I'm open to suggestions, leave them in a review! xxx**  
**_


	2. Denial

**_Notes; _**_Thanks so much Tryan4Eva, Luke-Gilmore and Danielle503 for reviewing the prologue. I have some good ideas for where this story will be going and here is the first chapter. Hope you like it!_

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own Charmed, unfortunately. I'm so moving ooon Yeah Yeah! ..Oh writing n singing at the same time is not a good idea. hehe._**_  
_**

* * *

****

**_Chapter 01 – 'Denial'_**

As Cole made his way down the stairs the smell of fresh coffee and baked eggs filled and teased his nosetrills. He smiled slightly to himself and straighted his dark shirt before entering the kitchen.

He noticed Paige walking over to the dinnertable with two plates in her porcelain white hands. She placed them carefully onto the table and then made her way back over to the counter two fetch two cups of steaming hot coffee. Cole, distracted by her way of moving, watched her from the doorway for a while until her soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

''Cole?''

He tore his eyes away from her hips and focused his gace upon her hazel coloured eyes. ''Yeah? Sorry.'' He felt a deep crimson red blush creep up his cheeks and he bit his lower lip gently. Since when did he blush? ''I figured you might want something to eat before you go home.'' She flashed him a small smile and pointed at the breakfast on the table for emphasis. Cole smiled back at her. He wondered why she did all that for him. ''It's not poisoned is it?'' he joked and walked over to the table.

Paige shook her head and sat down herself. She wrapped her fingers around the large blue mug and lifted it up from the table, bringing it towards her lips. She sipped at her coffee and watched when Cole took place opposite her. Once again he was dressed perfectly. A smart pair of dark trousers, he usually wore dark trousers. Come to think of it she didn't think she had ever seen Cole wearing jeans and she wondered if he even had any in his closet. Over his dark trousers he wore a blue shirt, unbuttoned at the top. It fitted his torso perfectly. Tight but not too tight. Just enough to show that he had some nice muscles under that one layer of clothing.

Paige shook her head slightly. She had to stop looking at him like that.

She still hated him, no matter how good he looked. Even if he'd be naked, standing in front of her. She'd still hate him. Paige swallowed hard at the thought of Cole being naked, standing in front of her and she peered at cole through her eyelashes. He didn't seem to notice anything and put his fork and knife down after finishing his egg. ''Great breakfast Paige. Thanks.'' He quickly finished what was left of his coffee and got to his feet. ''Have to shimmer, I'll see you around.'' Paige looked up at him and nodded her head slowly. ''No worries. It's okay.'' She gave him her ever flirtuous grin. Not something she usually gave him. Cole bit his lip, fighting the urge to press his lips agains her tempting clossy ones and he let the shimmering start to work on his body.

Moments later he had vanished from thin air, literally.

Cole shimmered into his apartment and rolled his oceanic blue eyes when he noticed the Seer standing in the corner of the livingroom. ''What do you want.'' He threw his keys onto the cabinet next to the door and glanced into the mirror for a second before putting his hands in his pockets and turning onto his heels. Facing the Seer. She straightened the front of her red dress and walked towards him slowly, with that ever stern look in her eyes.

Cole hated it.

''I came to remind you that you have a task to fulfill. You need to focus more on Phoebe Cole. If you want to be the Source, you'll need a queen.'' Cole sighed inwardly. He was getting so tired of this. He didn't like being told what to do or being pushed. He took his hands out of his pockets, walking up to the Seer until his lips nearly touched her forehead. He looked down at her, him being taller than her definitely intimidated her he noticed. ''She'll be my queen. Eventually. You don't need to tell me what I have to do. I have a plan and it will work.'' He said, his voice deep and carrying a slightly threatening tone. The Seer blinked and then bowed her head slightly, reluctantly. ''If you say so, my Liege.'' She stared into his eyes for a moment and then disappeared from where she was stood.

Cole rolled his eyes and walked towards his drink cabinet, but then changed his mind. It was only 11:00am, too early to start relying on alcohol already. He let a heavy sigh escape his lips and placed his hands on the cabinet gently leaning against it. _Why did I even agree to become the Source? The power's great, but keeping things sucks. _He thought to himself and let his eyes scan the room. He sighed and walked over to the balcony doors, throwing them open when he reached them. The sun immediately warmed his chest and he walked outside. It was warmer than he had thought. For december anyway. He moved his hands to take his jacket off and raised an eyebrow. He didn't have a jacket on, though he was sure he had had it on when he went to the Manor yesterday night. He must have left it there.

Just as he thought of shimmering back there to pick it up, he heard a familiar sound in his livingroom. He turned around and spotted bright white lights dying away, only to reveal Paige's form, holding his jacket.

Cole smiled slightly to himself and walked into the livingroom. ''What are you doing here?'' he asked, with the usual tone of hatred in his voice when he talked to Paige. He knew she didn't like him.

Slightly startled by his rude greeting she looked up at him. Finally managing to reply after several seconds. ''I.. You forgot your jacket. I thought you might need it.'' She said, blinking her eyes against the bright sunlight that shone through the balcony doors. Cole opened his mouth to snap something in reply, but then found that he couldn't. It was awfully nice of her to return his jacket and he wondered why she suddnly cared so much about him needing it. He extended his hand to accept his jacket and for a brief moment their hands brushed, sending a shiver down his spine. Paige bit her lower lip gently and looked up at him. He seemed somewhat nervous and she couldv'e sworn that he just shivered. ''Are you okay?'' she asked.

Cole let his eyes focus upon hers and swallowed hard. Her eyes were gorgeous. Why had he never noticed that before. And her soft glossy lips were just so tempting. He would love to taste them, but he couldn't. He was engaged, to Paige's sister as well.

''Cole?'' Her voice rang through his head and he tore his eyes away from her lips, looking at her eyes again. ''Hmm. Sorry?''

Paige raised an eyebrow and changed her stance, folding her arms underneath her breasts. ''I asked if you were okay.''

''Oh. Yeah why wouldn't I be.'' He flashed her a grin and draped his jacket neatly over one of the chairs in the livingroom. _Great smile. _Paige slapped herself inwardly and drew in a deep breath. ''Okay.. I really should go.'' ''No wait. Stay.''

Cole's eyes widened when he realized what he had said and he looked at Paige, who looked confused. ''I mean. Um. Don't you want a drink?'' he quickly said. _Phew. _

Paige seemed to be taking his suggestion in consideration and then slowly shook her head. ''Maybe next time or something. I need to finish something for Piper.'' She gave him a small smile and then disappeared in a the same swirl of blue lights that she had appeared in. Cole clenched his fists and closed his eyes momentarily. _Idiot. Was that really necessary? _He sighed heavily and opened his eyes again. Why was he feeling these things for Paige? Things he wasn't supposed to feel. Because she was a Charmed-One and because she was Phoebe's sister. ''Guess my mother was right about the whole 'Opposites attract' thing.'' He muttered to himself.

Paige orbed into her bedroom and let herself fall down onto bed. She looked up at the ceiling and narrowed her eyes slightly, like she always did when she was confused and thinking deeply. What about Cole made her feel so different now? She'd have never returned his jacket before. Like she'd care if his jacket was still here. Like she'd care if he'd need it or get cold or whatever. Paige let out a sigh and shifted onto her stomach, bringing her feet up in the air.

_It's probably just my lack of lovelife that makes me feel like this about Cole. It would make me feel the same for every good-looking man. _She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. Good-looking? Come to think of it, Cole really was good-looking. His muscles were in all the right places, for as far as she knew anyway. She hadn't really seen him topless. Or naked. Paige shivered.

And he had a nice skin. Took good care of himself. Always dressed nice, fashionable enough for a 116-year old demon anyway. Paige burried her hands in her hair and shook her head, causing it to fall in front of her face. ''Get that thoughts of Cole Turner out of your head.'' She muttered and sighed once more. She would drive herself insane if she kept doing this. ''What the hell is wrong with me? I hate dreams. Why did I have to dream about him?'' She rolled over to the side of her bed and opened the drawer of her bedside cabinet. ''Lollipop'' she mumbled and searched with her hand through the drawer. There was only one left. Her favourite though, cherry flavour. In her youth she'd have taken a sigaret when she was stressed, but she had come to the conclusion (or actually Glen had convinced her) that lollipops were better.

_Costs loads of money each time I go to the dentist though. _She thought as she took the plastic off the lollipop and stuck it into her mouth.

She rolled onto her back again and once again looked up at the white ceiling above her. Almost automatically the wrong images of Cole Turner floated into her head again and she shut her eyes tightly. She didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to admit that she liked him. Nor did he want to admit that he liked her. They were both in denial.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Notes; **Here I am, Once again! Hehe. Still singing Yeah. Neway where was I? Oh right, Notes. Lol. So yeah. Just to let you know I love writing PaigeCole, obviously. And if you got any suggestion please leave them in a review. If you wanna let me know that you liked this chapter, put it in a review. Even though I know it was good. Kiddin. Seriously. Shouldn't have had that third Dr. Pepper. Anyways I'm off have to do some german now. Updated soon. xxxxx Ciaoo!**  
**_


	3. Temptation

_**Notes; **Okay, so I think I have to explain some things first. Which I forgot. Cole in this story never lost his powers, so the sisters know that he still has his demonic powers blahblahblah. Now that things cleared up. Thanks Tryan4Eva and Luke-Gilmore for reviewing, Here is the next chapter for now._

_**Diclaimer; **If I owned Charmed I would live IN fiji now, but I live in the Netherlands where the sun barely ever shines, like now it's storming n thundering and I'm just really not impressed. But that's besides the point. _

**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Temptation.**

Cole lay in bed that night. His eyes closed, but he wasn't asleep. He listened as the wind blew the rain against the window of his bedroom. The raindrops were starting to become bigger, he noticed and eventually they turned into hailstones, knocking on the double glass. Cole let out a heavy sigh and opened his eyes. He couldn't sleep.

He glanced over at the alarmclock on his bedside cabinet and rolled his eyes. It was only 3:00am. Why did time always pass by so slowly when you wanted it to go quick? He sat up and let his eyes scan the darkened room. For one brief moment he thought that he saw someone walking towards him. A female body.

Paige's body.

But it was just his imagination. There was no one there, he was the only one in the room and to be honest he was a little disappointed. He reached over and picked his cellphone up from the bedside cabinet, flipping the lid up as he let himself sink back into the pillows. He blinked several times against the brigt blue light that came of the screen and bit his lower lip deciding whether or not to go to the Manor or not. He knew it was late.

Paige made her way down the stairs quietly as she wrapped her dressing gown around her body a little tighter. The cold air coming from downstairs hit her legs and sent a shiver down her spine.

_Maybe I should've put on my bathrobe. At least that's warmer. _

She thought to herself. She always tended to choose something sexy and more elegant over something warm and comfortable. This time it hadn't be the best choice. It was 3:00am and everyone was asleep. She finally reached the bottom of the stairs and walked through the parlour and dining room into the kitchen to make herself some hot chocolate.

She hadn't been able to go back to sleep after she had woken up an hour earlier. Maybe a warm drink would help her to start feeling tired again. She looked through the cupboars for cocoa powder when she heard a familiar wooshing sound behind her. Before the demon even had the change to open his mouth she spun around and kicked him, aiming for his stomach. Unfortunately for the demon she kicked too low.

''Fuck Paige.'' Cole doubled over when a sharp pain shot up through his 'manhood'. Paige's eyes widened when she discovered who it was and her hand flew to her mouth. ''Oh My God. Cole I'm so sorry.'' She watched as he searched for support on one of the chairs and closed his eyes, biting his lip. ''Are you okay?''

Cole's eyes snapped open and he gave her an angry look. ''Of course I'm not okay. That was full force god damnit.'' He took a deep breath and managed to stand up straight again, though he still looked like he was having pain.

''I didn't know it was you. If I had known I wouldn't have..-'' Cole raised his hand to cut her off and looked at her when she walked towards him, still concerned. ''It's fine. You don't need to apologise. I'm guessing Pheebs taught you that kick?''

Paige grinned apologetically, ''Yeah. Can't seem to get it high enough yet though.''

''I noticed.'' He straightened his shirt and looked over at the cup that was standing on the counter.

''Couldn't sleep?''

''Not really. Figured some hot chocolate would help me out. What are you doing here?'' Cole looked back at her and shrugged slightly, ''Couldn't sleep either. Hoped Phoebe would be up, but I guess you're just gonna have to do. Could you fix me some chocolate as well?'' He acutally didn't want to stay, but figured that wanting something to drink would be an excuse for him staying around longer. In the presence of Paige. _Who knows what could happen. _His licked his dry lips, he couldn't think like that. He wouldn't.

Paige nodded in reply to his question and turned back to the counter unaware of the fact that Cole was watching her every single move.

He took place on one of the chairs at the table carefully and rested his chin in his hand. His oceanic blue eyes watching her hypnotizing hips. ''Whipped cream on ur drink?'' Paige's voice asked. _I know a better place. _''Yeah. Thanks.'' Cole bit his lip and let out a sigh, making sure Paige wouldn't hear it. He hated himself for thinking this, but he didn't want to stop thinking either. He looked up when Paige gently placed a cup of steaming liquid in front of him, decorated with a generous amount of whipped cream. She gave him her dazzling smile and took place opposite him. ''Thanks.'' Cole took hold of the small spoon and poked at the whipped cream gently, avoiding her gaze. He had felt his heart flutter when she flashed him that smile and he didn't want to admit it.

Paige lifted her cup up from the table and wrapped her fingers around it gently. She glanced at Cole over the top of her cup. She looked away quickly when he made eye-contact with her and she sipped at her hot chocolate. The warmth of the liquid quickly spread out through her body and she closed her eyes letting it linger in her mouth for a moment. Obviously she didn't notice that there was some whipped cream on the end of her nose. Cole let out a slight laugh when he noticed it and let his teeth bite down onto his bottom lip gently.

Paige looked at him with a questioning look upon her face. Cole hid his smile well and leaned forward, extending his hand towards her face. Paige looked at him confused and moved her head slightly, away from his hand. ''No Paige. It's just some whipped cream.'' He smiled and wiped it off her nose gently.

Paige closed her eyes and shivered slightly when she felt his finger touch her nose. She opened her eyes slowly and looked straight into his. It looked like he had moved closer to her somehow. Paige bit her lower lip gently and moved slightly wanting him to say something. He was looking at her and she felt as though he was looking straight through her. As though he could read her mind and she was afraid that he would find out about her dreams about him. The thoughts that she shouldn't have about him.

Cole looked at her and felt a surge of goosebumps rushing throughout his body. He could get lost in those hazel coloured eyes of hers. And he could stare for hours at her full glossy lips. He watched when she parted them slightly to say something, but before she could he cut her off. Before he knew it he brushed his lips with hers.

Footsteps were heard on the stairs and Cole immediately pulled back. He glanced at Paige and then at the kitchendoor, a scared look in his eyes. Paige looked at him and watched when his body started to disappear. He shimmered out without saying another word.

Just in time as well, because Phoebe walked into the kitchen, her pink bathrobe trailing behind her. She gasped slightly when she saw Paige sitting at the table. ''Paige. What are you doing here alone? In the dark?'' Paige stared in front of her a moment longer and then slowly turned her head towards Phoebe, ''I. I don't know. I couldn't sleep.''

''Oh. Me either, got some hot chocolate left?'' Paige nodded and raised her hand to her lips when Phoebe turned to the counter.

Her lips felt different.

Cole hadn't even given her a proper kiss, their lips had only brushed for a milli-second, but she still felt a slight tingle. She touched her lips carefully and sighed deeply. Phoebe raised an eyebrow and turned around, ''Are you okay Paige?'' She watched as he baby-sister yawned and nodded her head, ''Tired again. I'm gonna go to bed.'' Paige got to her feet and placed her and Cole's still half-filled cup upon the counter. ''Night.'' She made her way out of the kitchen and walked upstairs quietly.

Phoebe looked over at the two cups upon the counter and raised a confused eyebrow. ''Two cups?'' she muttered.

Paige walked into her bedroom and let herself fall down onto her bed. She closed her eyes and lingered the feeling of Cole's lips against hers. She was sure that he was a great kisser. He looked like one anyway. Not that you could really tell if someone was a great kisser by his looks. Phoebe had always said he was good though. Phoebe. His girlfriend.

Paige rolled her eyes, why did she always fall for guys who were taken? _Wait a minute. _She thought. _Fall? I've not fallen for Cole. _

_Oh yeah you have. _A small voice in the back of her head. _You have and you know it. You have fallen for his dangerous, mysterious side and his amazing looks. _

Paige really did hate her consious sometimes.

It always told her the things she didn't want to admit. Like she didn't want to admit that she had fallen for Cole. She sat up and took her dressing gown off, shivering slightly when the cold fabric slid down her arms. She let it fall to the floor and got back under the sheets. She hated this. This feelings. She couldn't be with Cole because Phoebe would kill her. And she wasn't even sure if Cole liked her. Sure he almost kissed her, but maybe that was just a mistake, or maybe he just wanted to tease her. Maybe he had found out about her feelings towards him. Paige licked her lips and shifted onto her side, closing her eyes. She had to try and put him out of her head.

* * *

_**Notes; **Time to review my luvs! Chapter 3 will be up ASAP. xxx_


	4. Something strange is happening

_**Notes; **And Oooh that's fast innit? Chapter 3 bet you're all happy now. Hope you like it and yes; Paige and Cole will have a proper kiss in this. So proper that I got jealous of Paige writing it lol. Nah just kiddin. Sorta._

_**Disclaimer; **Do noot own Charmed get it through ur fuzzy heads ppl!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Something strange is happening. **

Paige woke up with a start and a sharp gasp. She sat straight up in bed and looked around the room frantically. She was at home. It was dark. Paige shivered and wrapped her arms around herself trying to making herself feel comfortable. ''It's okay. It was just a dream.'' She told herself gently and drew in a deep breath. She hated that nightmare that she still had sometimes. She had been having it ever since she was 16. Ever since the night that it had happened.

She pushed her hair out of her face and laid back down, looking up at the ceiling. Her nightmares always lingered in her head when she woke up and that would make her think that they were people in her bedroom. Or demons who wanted to try and hurt her.

Paige bit her lower lip gently and sat up again after making a decision. Everytime she had a nightmare she'd go to Pheebs and Pheebs would let her sleep in her room for that night. It really helped. She wouldn't be scared anymore.

She pushed the covers off her legs and got to her feet. A shiver ran down her spine, she didn't like the dark. Especially standing near her bed when it was dark. She had the feeling that someone would grab her ankles and drag her under the bed. Pathetic. She knew it was. She was 24 for crying out loud, yet she couldn't help it.

Paige quickly made her way over to her bedroom door and opened it carefully, making sure she wouldn't make any noise. On the hallway it was quiet, very quiet and very dark.

She walked over to Phoebe's bedroom and listened at the door. No sound was heard and she figured that Phoebe was obviously asleep. _Sorry Pheebs, but I'm gonna have to wake you up. _She placed her hand on the doorknob and opened the door slightly. ''Pheebs?'' she whispered. She heard the covers move and stepped inside quietly, closing the door behind her. ''Pheebs It's me.''

''Phoebe is asleep.'' A deep male voice replied, causing Paige to jump slightly. It was Cole.

''Cole.. I'm sorry I didn't know you were.. I – I..I'll nevermind. I'll go back to my room.'' She faltered over her own words and cursed herself silently. _Idiot. Was that really necessary? Making a complete fool of yourself? _She waited for Cole to say something in reply and watched when she saw his body sitting up. ''Did you need anything?'' He asked.

Paige shook her head, then realized he couldn't see that. ''No. I. Just a bad dream. I'll survive.'' She turned around and placed her hand on the doorknob when she heard a pair of feet walking towards her. Cole's feet.

''You know you can share the bed with Pheebs if it makes you feel better. I'll sleep on the couch or something.'' He said. Paige turned around and faced him, letting out a slight gasp when she found out how close he was standing to her. She could almost feel the warmth of his body.

Almost.

She quickly recovered from her shock and gave him a small smile, ''It's okay. You probably don't even fit on the couch downstairs.'' She turned again to open the door, but felt Cole's large hand wrap around her wrist. She closed her eyes momentarily. The butterflies in her stomach went haywire and she turned back to him slowly. ''Do you know where Piper keeps the spare blankets?'' he was still holding her wrist gently within his hand and he took a small step closer to her, pinning her against the door.

They had been in the except same position before, except Paige hadn't been in her own body so she really didn't know what it felt like. And it felt good if she was honest.

She looked up at him, she looked into his ever piercing blue eyes and licked her bottom lip gently. ''They should be –'' She was cut of by the heavy feeling of Cole's lips on hers. He hadn't been able to resist a moment longer.

In stead of pushing him away, they were in Phoebe's bedroom after all, she moved the hand to the back of his neck and returned the kiss gently. The kiss was slow at first, slow and hesitant, but it quickly grew more passionate. Paige felt Cole lick the bottom of her lip and hesitated before allowing him acces. It felt wrong to make out with him and she was scared that Phoebe would wake up, but on the other hand it felt so good. She was sure that she hadn't been kissed like this for at least 4 years. He made her feel so wanted.

She let her hand run through his dark hair and she felt his strong arms encircle her waist, pulling her small frame against his body. She arched her back, pushing against him and ran her hand down his arm.

She could feel him shiver before he pulled back slowly, causing a small moan to come from her.

She didn't want him to pull back.

She kept her eyes closed when she felt Cole's lips leave hers and when they became cold again. ''Paige..You're.. That was out of line. I'm sorry.'' He let go of her and bit his lip when Paige opened her eyes and looked at him, disappointed. ''It was great. I mean. You're right, it was wrong. I need the bathroom.'' She turned around and opened the door. Cole stepped back and watched as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. What had he gotten himself into? He shouldn't have done that.

Paige walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She leaned against it and let out a sigh. What just happened?

She knew what just happened. Cole had just kissed and it had been. Amazing.

She hated it to admit it but he was an amazing kisser. Even better than she had imagined. He'd kiss gentle and passionate. He'd make her feel wanted. Loved.

She licked her lips gently and sighed slightly. Her lips were still tingling and right now she wanted him more than ever. She just wanted to run back into his arms and kiss him until she had no breath left. But she knew she couldn't and that just simply sucked. Cole was just another impossible love. Someone she wanted but couldn't have. Like many boyfriends before. And her crushes on actors like George Clooney. Though that was different. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Cole got back into bed and fluffed his pillow slightly before laying down on it. He felt Phoebe move next to him and he flinched when she kicked him slightly. _She needs to stop doing that. I bet Paige doesn't kick in her sleep. _He thought to himself and he moved his head slightly, watching the small sleeping frame of his fiancé. He felt guilty, about the kiss that he had shared with Paige earlier. The great kiss he had shared with her, but he also felt..happy about it. Happy that she had returned the kiss. Happy now he had found out that she didn't hate him, not anymore at least. She wouldn't have kissed back if she still hated him right? He shook his head slightly and shifted onto his side, wrapping an arm around Phoebe's waist gently.

He hoped that the guilty feelings would go away with that. He closed his eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep.

---

''Cole! I'm gonna be late baby hurry up there!'' Phoebe knocked on the bathroom door while tying the rope around her waist with her free hand. Cole had been in the shower for at least 20 minutes, longer than he usually spent there. Paige appeared behind Phoebe rubbing her eyes tiredly. She watched, slightly amused, how her sister started to get more stressed and kept knocking on the door, letting Cole know that he had to hurry up.

''I was just teasing you about that bald spot last night baby. Get out now.'' Paige stifled her laugh and stopped in the hallway when the door suddenly opened and Cole, dressed in nothing but a towel around his waist, stepped outside. ''Can't you at least let me take a shower in peace?'' he grinned and sneaked his arm around her waist, lowering his head.

Paige bit her lip and quickly looked away when Cole finalled noticed her standing there. Just as he had wanted to kiss Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled and pulled him closer, pressing her lips against his.

Cole felt her eyelashes against his skin as she closed her eyes, but he kept looking at Paige who looked away uncomfortably and then turned around to go back into her bedroom. He returned Phoebe's kiss gently and then pulled away, placing another soft kiss upon her forehead. ''You'll be late for work. Go take that shower.'' He smiled and watched as his girlfriend nodded and made her way into the bathroom. ''Next time we'll shower together. Saves some time.'' She told him and closed the door. ''Whatever you want baby.'' Cole replied softly and walked towards Paige's bedroom. He knocked on the door gently and opened it slightly.

Paige was standing in front of her mirror, deciding which top would go with the jeans she was wearing. She looked up when she heard the door open. ''Oh. Cole.'' She held a red top in front of her breasts to protect her modesty. Cole grinned slightly, ''Sorry. I'd pick that top red looks good on you.'' He told her as he leaned against the doorway. Paige licked her bottom lip and nodded slightly, doing all she could trying not to look look at his well-shaped body. Was he doing this on purpose? ''Unless you've got some interesting news to share with me, Cole. I suggest you better go and get dressed.'' She signaled for him to close his eyes and when he did she pulled the red top on quickly. ''I've got some interesting news.'' He said, and peered through his eyelashes when she put her top on. ''About last night. I just..-'' he quickly closed his eyes when Paige pulled her top down. ''-wanted to say that.. um that what happened meant nothing.'' Paige tucked her hair neater and looked at him.

_It didn't? _

She sighed slightly, ''I know. It was a mistake. The wrong thing to do it won't happen again.'' Cole opened his eyes and looked at her, wanting her to say that she had liked the kiss. That it hadn't been a mistake, but unfortunately she said exactly the opposite of what he wanted. He flashed her an obvious fake smile. ''I'm glad we cleared things up then.'' Paige nodded in reply and let her eyes scan his body once. Doing all she could trying not to think of him being naked under that towel. "Me too.'' ''Good.'' Cole turned around and left her bedroom. Paige closed the door behind him quietly and turned around. She leaned back against it and let out a sigh, ''Well that's it. Screwed that one good chance that I had to be honest to him. That kiss was amazing.'' She mumbled to herself, unaware of the fact that Cole hadn't walked of immediately and that he had heard her confession. Cole drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

This could become really awkward.

* * *

_**Notes; **Done!! Tah dah hehehe. Hope you liked it. Kiss good? Timing? Place? etc? Leave your suggestions and comments in a review. I like reviews. Ciaoxx_


	5. Unforgivable Sinner

**_Notes; _**_Whoo Holidays! And chapter 4:D Now I have holidays I will have more time to upload n write stuff so the updating will go faster as long as I don't get a writer's block. Enjoy reading!_

_**Disclaimer; **Don't own anything except for the plot and Christon Larkin._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Unforgivable Sinner.**

Cole made his way downstairs the very next morning. He was dressed only in his boxershorts and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he walked into the kitchen. ''Morning.'' He yawned when he noticed Phoebe standing at the counter. ''Morning sleepyhead, you finally up?'' Phoebe smiled and walked over to him, briefly pressing her lips against his. ''Hmm. Was tired.'' ''Yeah. I wonder why.'' Paige's voice quiped from where she was sat. Cole looked over at the dinnertable, raising an eyebrow. She was just sat there, her feet up on the table and she looked at him with that ever misschievous sparkle in her eyes. Phoebe let out a small giggle and ran her hands down Cole's chest, causing Cole to glance at her.

''I'm gonna get dressed first okay? Make me a coffee will you?'' He kissed the top of his girlfriend's head and walked out of the kitchen. Phoebe watched him go and then turned back to Paige. ''Strange. You think he felt uncomfortable walking around like that with you in the house?'' she asked. ''He never had any problems with it before.''

Paige just shrugged in reply and managed to hide the increasing red colour on her face well behind her hair. ''Maybe he was just cold.'' She said, sipping at her coffee. ''Hmm.'' Phoebe put her cup down on the counter and took place on top of the table, opposite Paige, ''So tell me, How is it going between you and that Christon?''

Paige put her cup down and looked up at her older sister, who was ever interested in someone's lovelife. She merely shrugged. ''Okay I guess. After Saturday night he called me, but I haven't spoken to him since like Monday.'' ''Maybe you should call him, invite him. He's cute. '' Phoebe smiled and crossed her legs.

''Hey! Get off the table we have chairs to sit on besides I've just cleaned it!'' Piper called out as she walked into the kitchen, her dressing gown trailing behind her. Phoebe rolled her eyes and jumped off the table, ''Relax Piper, I'm off.'' ''Paige..''

''Oh come on I'm wearing my slippers. Besides my muscles are aching this is the only position that i', comfy in.'' She sulked, flashing her big sister a sweet smile. ''Hmm. Christon?'' Phoebe wondered. Paige looked at her, ''No..demon attack from yesterday. I don't generally get thrown through the livingroom by some big slimey demon. It hurts.'' She grunted when Piper pushed her legs off the table. ''Like I said. It hurts.''

---

Cole sighed as he made his way into the Phoebe's bedroom. How could she have just sat there, pretending like nothing happened? He didn't expect her to have said anything about it with Phoebe there, but she hadn't seemed nervous at all. He shook his head slightly and picked his trousers up, pulling them on slowly.

_She's probably pretending though. She cannot not feel nervous. Or awkward. If I feel uncomfortable she should be feeling uncomfortable. _He buttoned his trousers up and buckled his belt before picking up his shirt. _Did it even happen? Did we kiss or was it just a dream? _He pulled his shirt on. No. It hadn't been a dream, it had definately been real. _I should probably apologise or something. _He thought to himself while buttoning his shirt up. He heard the doorbell ring and raised an eyebrow. Wasn't everyone home? Except for Leo, but he usually orbed. Cole made his way over to the window and glanced out of it. Outside on the steps stood a guy with blonde hair, holding a bunch of flowers. Christon. Cole pulled a face and picked up his jacket. He didn't like Christon, he was too perfect. Too sweet.

---

''Paige, it's your lover!'' Phoebe yelled from the livingroom after peeking through the curtains. ''Now? I'm not even dressed yet.'' Paige emerged from the kitchen, quickly tucking her hair neater. They didn't have a date did they? _Maybe I forgot. _Paige took a deep breath and opened the door, the cold air from outside immediately torturing her body. ''Christon..'' She smiled back when he flashed her a wide grin. ''Hey Baby. Am I too early or were you just being lazy?'' He handed her the flowers. Paige let out a small laugh, ''I was being lazy, thanks Sweetie they're beautiful. Wanna come in?'' She stepped aside without waiting for an answer and let Christon enter the Manor. ''Hmm. Yeah, but what I was going to ask you. Do you want to come out with me tonight? Hit the town, have a drink somewhere?'' He closed the door and looked at Paige who put her flowers down. ''Yeah. Sure why not, it's not like I've got anything better to do.'' She glanced up when she noticed Cole walking down the stairs, dressed in one of his ever smart, expensive suits. Hugo Boss this time she noticed. ''Great. Now I've got another question for you.'' Paige turned her attention back to Christion who had a misschievous glint in his eyes.

''What?'' she asked, smiling slightly.

''Do you need help getting dressed?'' He placed a warm hand on her waist and pulled her closer. Paige let out a soft giggle, ''How did you know?'' She smiled and pressed her lips against his softly. Cole watched as the two at the front door shared a passionate kiss and he rolled his eyes. ''Suck up.'' He mumbled under his breath. He bit his lip when he saw Paige glancing at him while still kissing Christon and quickly made his way into the kitchen. _It didn't even mean anything to her. Did she know I was still standing at the door last night? _He looked up when two arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Phoebe. ''Hey, have I ever told you how good you look in that suit?'' she said, lowering his head. Cole locked his blue eyes with hers. ''Hmm. I think you have.'' He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly.

Meanwhile Paige led Christon upstairs, into her bedroom. She closed the door behind him smiling and walked towards him. ''Now be honest. Did you really come here to ask me if I want to go out? Because you could've phoned me.'' She placed her hands on his chest and let him push her against the door gently. ''No. I just wanted to see you.'' He replied and started to kiss her soft skin gently, just below her ear. ''Hmm.'' Paige closed her eyes. ''I thought so.'' She bit her lower lip gently. Christon let his hands run down her back and continued his trail of butterfly kisses in her neck. Paige drew in a deep breath and buried her hands in his blonde hair, arching her back slightly. How much she didn't want him to be Cole. Holding her and kissing her like that. She felt her muscles tighten when Christon moved his hands under her top and moved down slightly, kissing her collar-bone. Paige did all she could trying not to think of Cole doing that and she let out a quiet moan. ''Sweety. Maybe, we should – tonight..'' She bit her lip when Christon pulled back slightly to take her top off. He made eye-contact with her, his ever perfect smile upon his face. He dropped her top to the floor and pulled her closer to his body, letting his hands make their way up here back towards her bra. His lips found her neck again and within seconds he found her weak spot, making her shiver and dig her nails into his arms. ''Cole..'' It was out before she knew it. Her eyes snapped open and Christon pulled away, looking at her, hurt. ''Cole?'' he asked. Paige shook her head and put her hands on his chest, ''No. I meant you. I mean I didn't mean to say his name.. – I. Christion please don't get mad.'' Christon pushed her hands away and shook his head, ''You were fantasing about someone else Paige. About your sister's boyfriend.'' He placed his hand on the doorhandle, but was stopped by Paige. ''Sweetie. I'm sorry I wasn't fantasising. I promise – I just. I don't know his name just came out. I'm really sorry I know it hurt you.'' She watched as he turned around sighing slightly.

''Paige.. you don't give up do you?''

Paige smiled slightly and shook her head in reply. ''No. I don't want to fight Christon.'' He cupped her cheek with his hand, ''I know, neither do I Paige, but it did hurt.'' Paige looked up into his deep green eyes, feeling confused and guilty. Why had she fallen for Cole? Christon was great, he was really great. He loved her and he would always be there for her. In fact he had even been the longest relationship she had had in several years. She couldn't just ruin that and neither would her crush on Cole. It would pass.

---

Cole smiled when Phoebe pushed him down on the couch gently, unbuttoning his shirt. ''What if Piper walks in?'' he grinned and placed his hands upon her legs when she moved herself on top of him. ''She won't, She out with Leo shopping and Paige won't come downstairs for another few hours now she's with Christon.''

''Hmm.'' Cole shifted slightly underneath her and smiled when Phoebe started kissing his neck tenderly, her hand running down his arm. He closed his eyes and licked his bottom lip smiling slightly to himself. Phoebe now started placing soft kisses down his chest, of which she knew was his weak spot. From contact she felt his muscles tighten and he ran his hand down her leg gently. ''Baby.'' Cole started to breathe slightly deeper and shivered slightly when he saw Paige in front of himself, sitting on top of him in stead of Phoebe.

He opened his eyes and then she was gone, it was Phoebe again. He bit his lip gently and closed his eyes again when Phoebe's lips reached his stomach. Again he imagined Paige on top of him in stead of Phoebe. And in stead of Phoebe's name escaping his lips, it was Paige's. ''Paige...'' He felt Phoebe's lips leave his stomach and recovered quickly. ''Paige.. I mean, I thought I heard Paige. Did you hear anything?'' He moved slightly and looked at Phoebe who pulled a confused face. ''No Cole. Like I said she won't come downstairs for a few more hours.'' She moved herself off of him gently and pulled at her top uncomfortably. Cole sat up pulling his shirt back on. ''Are you okay?'' he asked her, getting to his feet. _Of course she isn't okay. You just said the name of her sister idiot. _Phoebe looked at him and nodded slowly. ''Yeah. It was just.. as if you were fantasising about Paige in stead of me. It kinda killed the mood.'' Cole bit his lip gently and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer gently. ''Of course not baby. I never fantasise about someone else when I'm with you. I don't have to.'' He allowed her to rest her head against his chest and held her tightly, trying to hug the growing guilty feeling inside of him away. That had been close, luckily he had managed to recover in time, without Phoebe suspecting anything. Without her suspecting that he had fallen for Paige.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_** Notes; **Done! Again hehe. oooh bad Paige and Cole. yeah so anyway. Next chappie will be up soon coz I've got an idea for that. Own experience lol. Keep checking back ppl and oh yeh: review!!_

_xxxx  
_


	6. You're the only one

_**Notes; **Quick update isn't it!? Yeh I know. So anyway, I felt like writing coz I was bored n I got inspiration n this would distract me from summin sad, we can't use sad can we? And I knew this would make you liccul people very excited. Hehe I'm not a bighead really. Anyway, I decided to use the song You're the only one, from Maria Mena for this because I think it really suits Cole and Paige in this story. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer; **Don't own it! Except for the plotline and Christon Larkin!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – You're the only one.**

**_//Well, I saw you with your hands above your head  
spinning around, trying not to look down  
but you did and you fell hard  
on the ground_**

**_  
Then you stumbeld around for a good ten minutes and I said  
I've never seen anyone look so dumb before and you laughed  
and said I still know how to turn you on though//_**

Loud thumping music came out of the large speakers on the stage, sending lots of people on the dancefloor off into a dance. Paige pulled an annoyed face when she felt the 10th elbow thrusting into her already bruised side and she looked at Christon who pulled her closer smiling. He lowered his head, his lips close to her ear, ''Are you okay, baby? You look a bit pale.'' He said, running his hand across her waist. Paige smiled slightly and nodded, ''I'm fine. It's just really crowded here.'' She looked around the dancefloor. Truth was she wasn't really feeling that fine at all. A little lightheaded and she could feel a headache forming. That had probably something to do with the fact that she hadn't drunk much today.

She took a deep breath and blinked several times when her vision started to get blurry. _Time for a time-out. _She thought and reached up to lower Christon's head. ''I'm gonna get a drink, okay? Be right back.'' She kissed his cheek and made her way through the dancing crowded towards the bar.

_Or maybe not a drink. I need to sit down. _

She looked around and noted that she was close to the ladies room. Several pushes and annoyed looks later she finally reached the door or the toilets and leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath. _I need fresh air. Get away from those smoking people. _She closed her eyes momentarily and placed her hand on the wall to steady herself.  
Suddenly she felt a large, strong hand wrap around her arm and she opened her eyes slowly. ''Paige? Are you feeling okay?'' It was Cole, holding a glass of whiskey.

''I.. Cole what are you doing here? Oh..- No I'm dizzy.'' She managed a weak smile before things went black and she could only hear Cole's voice talking to her. ''You need to sit down Paige, come on.'' She felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders and she followed him willingly to wherever he was going. A door closed and silence pressed against her ears. Cole arms wrapped around her waisted and she felt him lift her onto something cold.

_**//You're the only one who drives me kicking  
and screaming through fast dreams   
and you're the only one who knows exactly what I mean.//**_

''There, just take a deep breath Paige. Put your head between your knees so the blood can go back to your head. It will stop you from feeling dizzy.'' ''Hmm.'' Was all Paige replied. She leaned forwards slightly, leaning her chin in her hand and taking a deep breath. Her vision was starting to come back and everything stopped spinning. Cole put his glass down and rubbed her back gently, making sure she wouldn't fall off the sinks.

''Feeling better?'' he asked, still sounding a little worried about her.

Since Phoebe had been busy today he had decided he would go and get a drink somewhere. This club had looked promising and he had to admit the whiskey was good.When he had seen Paige standing against the wall he had felt worry wash over him. Now they were in the ladies room and he was making sure she was okay, not the place that he had wanted to be with her. A nice hotelroom seemed like a better option. ''Ugh.'' Paige groaned. ''You're not allowed to come here. It's a ladies room.'' Cole chuckled slightly and took a step closer to her. ''I promise I won't peek at any ladies. Just making sure you don't faint, the floor doesn't look so clean.'' Paige glanced up at him and immediately felt a wave of nauseau hit her.

''I'm gonna be sick.'' She managed to get out before leaning forwards and feeling the food she had eaten earlier come back up. Cole stepped away just in time, preventing her from throwing up over his expensive shoes. ''Paige..'' This would be the most embarassing moment in her life. Throwing up in front of the man she had fallen for. She shrugged Cole's hand away when he put it upon her shoulder gently and pushed her hair behind her ear.''Cole. Go home, I don't want you here.'' She said, wiping her mouth with the top of her hand. Cole shook his head and emptied his whiskey glass in the sink and re-filled it with water. ''Did you drink Paige?'' he asked, placing a hand on her leg when she tried to get to her feet.

''No. Just because I just nearly ruined your shoes doesn't mean I'm drunk.'' She snapped, though she hadn't meant to.

''I never said you were drunk.'' He pushed the glass of water into her hands. ''Drink that, it will make you feel better.'' Paige glared at him and brought the glass to her lips. She took a few sips from the cold water and then handed the glass back to him. ''Are you gonna let me go home now?'' she moved herself off the sinks and grabbed Cole's arm to steady herself. ''Hmm. Let me take you there.'' Paige shook her head firmly, ''No. Christon is waiting for me.'' She made her way towards the door, but was stopped by Cole's hand on her shoulder. ''I've just seen him Paige. He's drunk I can't let him take you home.'' Paige rolled her eyes and turned around. ''I'm a grown woman Cole, I can take care of myself. Since when do you care anyway?'' _Since you have me under your spell. _Cole looked at her and sighed heavily. ''You're Phoebe's sister, of course I care. Just let me take you home.'' Paige let out a noise of unbelief and reached for the doorknob. ''No. I want to see Christon.''

Before she could open the door Cole wrapped his arms around her waist and shimmered out with her.

**_//And I probably forgot to tell you this  
like that time when I forgot to tell you about the scar,  
do you remember how uncomfortable that made you feel,  
See, you're not what I expected  
but you're the only one who knows how to handle me  
and you're such a great kisser and I know that you agree.//_**

When they shimmered into Paige's bedroom, Paige pushed him away immediately. ''Cole! I said I wanted to go to Christon! Damn it. Shimmer me back.'' Cole raised an eyebrow and stuck his hands into his pockets. ''He'll be fine. You can text him that I took you home. Shouldn't you thank me, if you would've gone home with Christon you probably would've ended up in a car accident or jail.'' He said, watching her. ''Stop telling me what to do. Go home go to Phoebe.'' Paige took her cellphone out of her pocket and looked for Christon's name in her contact-list. ''Like I said, Phoebe's is busy tonight. She's working or had a special meeting or something.'' He watched when Paige put her phone next to her ear and waited until her boyfriend would answer. She paced around the room, unaware of the fact that Cole was checking her out. He couldn't help it, it was as though his eyes had to watch her. As if something bad would happen if he didn't. ''He's not answering. Why is he not answering?''

She put her phone back in her pocket and looked at Cole who struggled to tear his eyes away from her dazzling hips. ''I uh.. I don't know.'' _Probably cheating on you. I could see him doing that. _Cole gave her a smile and watched as she walked towards him.

''The only reason I'm letting you get away with this is because you made sure I didn't faint out there. You know that right?'' She watched him nod and shuffle slightly with his feet. ''You should probably go to bed. You'll feel better in the morning. Sleep well. I'm off.'' He hesitated and lowered his head, kissing her cheek softly.

Paige closed her eyes when she felt his lips brush her cheek and she bit her lip trying to stop herself from blushing. It didn't work.  
She moved her eyes towards Cole who kept his face close to hers, not really sure why he had just kissed her cheek. Not really sure if it had been a good idea to kiss her cheek. ''Didn't you have to go?'' she whispered, moving her hand to the back of his neck. ''I'm in no hurry.'' Cole replied and slowly moved his lips closer to hers to give some time to pull away. When she didn't he pressed his lips against hers gently. He felt her lashes against his skin when she closed her eyes and she returned the kiss. Hesitant at first, but then with more passion. Cole took his hands out of his pockets and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

He let his tongue lick her bottom lip lightly, not sure if she would appreciate his forwardness, but he felt her open her mouth slightly against his and he deepened the kiss.

**_//You're the only one who drives me kicking and screaming  
through fast dreams, and you're the only one who knows exactly what I mean_**

**_I hope you can forgive me for that time  
when I put my hand between your legs and said it was small,  
cause it's really not at all  
I guess there's just a part of me  
that likes to bring you down just to keep you around  
'cause the day you that realise how amazing you are  
you're gonna leave me.//_**

Their feet stumbled towards the bed and Paige felt her knees buckle when Cole gently pushed her down on it, his hands running down her back. She moved slightly and kissed slightly harder when Cole moved his body above hers, placing his hands next to her to prevent himself from leaning his full weight on top of her body. Paige let her hands run down his chest and started to unbutton his shirt carefully, her fingers trembling with passion and desire. She couldn't remember the last time she had wanted a man this much and she had totally forgotten about Christon. Just like Cole had seemed to forgotten about Phoebe. Like they were all alone on the world, just the two of them and no one would interrupt them.

Cole moved his arms when she took his shirt off and pulled back slightly, looking into her hazel coloured eyes. ''Paige.. do you want this?'' he whispered, moving a strand of her dark hair out of her face. She licked her lips slowly and took his question in consideration for several seconds. More like hours to Cole. He smiled when she finally nodded. ''Yeah. I'm sure.'' ''Good. So am I.'' He lowered his lips to her neck and started a trail of butterfly kisses just beneath her ear. P

aige arched her back slightly and closed her eyes, letting her hands run down his arms. ''Cole..'' she whispered. It was wrong to say his name, she knew it was. It was wrong to even be in this position with Cole, but it felt too right. It felt much better than she had ever felt with Christon. Cole knew exactly where to stroke or touch her, even though they had never slept together. He had over 100 years experience though, so that made sense, but still.

She smiled to herself when Cole took her top off gently and his lips found the newly exposed skin. Kissing, stroking and touching it ever so careful, though making her feel more wanted than she had ever felt. She let out a small gasp when Cole's lips worked their way past her breasts towards her stomach and she shuddered out his name. A surge of goosebumps running throughout her body. She could feel the hairs in her neck stand up straight and she arched her back slightly towards him. Wanting him to stop making her wait and just take her. Cole smiled at the reactions he got from her and ran his hand up her leg slowly, causing her to pull it up. ''Damn it. Cole.. stop teasing.''

He let out a chuckle and let his lips move back up her porcelain white skin towards her neck and alone her jawline. Paige buried her hands in his dark hair and moved her head slightly, kissing his lips again. Cole kissed back gently, moving her skirt gently. It was going to happen now. They both knew it, Cole felt Paige's muscles stiffen slightly. They couldn't go back anymore, not that they wanted to. This night would change everything.

_**//And you're the only one who  
holds my hair back when I'm drunk and get sick  
and you're the only one who knows exactly what I mean  
yeah and you're the only one who drives me kicking and screaming  
through fast drams and you're the only one who knows exactly what I mean..   
exactly what I mean.**_

_**Well, I saw you with your hands above your head  
spinning around, trying not to look down  
but you did and you fell hard  
on the ground.//**_

_**TBC...**_

_**Notes; **Haa. They slept together hehehe. Well not yet, but they will. I'll leave the rest up to your imagination XD. No dirty thoughts. Oh It's Xmas tomorrow, but I won't be busy so I'll probably put the next chapter up soon hehe. Don't forget to review dear people! Reviews are my motivation. ) Okies, I'm off. xxx_


	7. In the morning

**_Notes; _**_And another chapter! Ain't I just the best? lol, call me a bighead, it's not my fault. Anyway.. do your thing. Read and enjoy._

_**Disclaimer; **Meh! Don't own it._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – In the Morning.**

Cole Turner let his eyes wander over the outline of Paige's sleeping body for the 5th time that hour.

He couldn't get enough of her endless porcelain white skin and her dark glossy hair which spread out over the pillow like melted chocolate. He let a small sigh escape his lips and moved a strand of hair out of her face. ''Paige, why are you so great?'' he mumbled quietly. Last night.. Last night had been amazing, even he thought so. And he thought Phoebe was good in bed, her younger sister was better. They way she had smiled at him misschievously and they way her eyes had sparkled when he wrapped his arms around her.  
He smiled slightly to himself as he remembered it all.

_Paige rested her head on his chest gently, still joined intimately and her breathing out of sync. ''Cole..'' she smiled and giggled slightly when she felt him run his rough hand up her back. A feeling she had found out, that she loved. ''You were amazing.'' He whispered, his voice deep and low. _

It was true. She had been amazing. She was so different than Phoebe. Energetic and not so easy to wear out. Not after only one round anyway, especially after 2 cups of caffeine. And to top it all, she was a phenomonal kisser. His eyes caught a small movement next to him. Paige shifted onto her side and parted her lips slighty. She pushed her legs out straight and let a low moan. Cole smiled and stroked her arm, immediately pulling his hand back when she flinched slightly. He bit bit his lips and cursed himself inwardly for having such rough hands. Now she'd wake up.

Like he had predicted, she moved some more and started to wake, sighing deeply. Cole hoped she wouldn't freak out at the sight of her surroundings, that she wouldn't feel guilty and confused like he did. Paige's eyelids fluttered open slowly and she blinked several times against the bright light shining into her room. Eventually she looked into Cole's eyes, which lit up when a smile spread across his face.  
''Morning.'' He said, moving slightly. Paige looked confused for a moment and furrowed her brow slightly. Cole already started to worry, but then Paige smiled widely remembering everything that had happened the night before. ''Hi.'' She rubbed her eyes lightly, causing the mess of smudged mascara and eyeliner to become even messier.

Cole pulled the covers over her shoulder gently and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead. ''Sleep well?'' he asked. Paige let out a slight sigh and nodded. She already started feeling guilty about what had happened, even though it had been so great. Her body was still tingling where he had kissed stroked or touched her and that meant everywhere. Everything. She felt a pink blush creeping on her cheeks as she recalled last night.

''_Cole..Sweetie.'' she shuddered out his name as the moved in unison. Her painted fingernails digging into his back, leaving red marks behind. He didn't seem to notice. They had a more important thing to focus on. She wrapped her legs around his waist and drew in a deep breath. It had been ages since someone had made her feel this love and wanted. She didn't want it to end._

Cole smiled and brushed her cheek gently with his finger. They had to face reality. Last night had been great, but it had been a one-time thing. They both knew it, even though they didn't want to admit it. Paige looked at Cole and moved her head slightly. ''You should probably go Cole. Phoebe will be looking for you soon and she better not find out what we did. I don't need her powers to predict that she will kick me out of the Manor that she's going to be very angry. She's scary when she's angry.'' Cole looked at her and managed to give her a small smile. ''I know, we're just going to call this a one night stand aren't we?'' He pushed the covers away and sat up, stretching slightly. Paige watched him. ''I guess.'' She sat up as well and used the sheets to protect her modesty, she never felt as comfortable naked in front of a guy as she did at nights.

_Probably because morning brings back reality. And the light is mean, it shows your flaws._ Cole glanced at her and got to his feet, naked. Paige looked at him, all of him, and swallowed hard.

_I guess that flaws rule doesn't go for him. _She thought to herself, feeling her cheeks flush because of her own thoughts.

Cole picked his boxers up and pulled them on. ''Don't even think it, I'll change them when I get home.'' He replied to Paige's unspoken words. She smiled slightly and pulled his shirt out from under the pillow. ''Never thought I'd end up with you here, you know.'' She said, handing it to him. Cole took it and put it on. ''I know. It felt good, though. Not that I think it should happen again.'' He buttoned his shirt up and sat back down on bed, pulling his trousers on.

''Hmm.'' Paige grabbed an elastic from her nightstand and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. Cole got back to his feet buckling his belt. ''Well. Um. I guess I'll see you around. Thanks for last night Paige, it was great.'' He leaned over and placed a light kiss on the side of her head, keeping his face close to hers longer than necessary. Paige looked at him and smiled, ''It was.'' She bit her bottom lip gently and she watched as Cole smoothed down his shirt and then shimmered out. When he completely disappeared she exhaled deeply, ''That's it?'' She closed her eyes and laid back down on bed. _Great._

Cole shimmered into his apartment pulling at his shirt. It smelled like Paige, the Ralph Lauren fragrance she was always wearing. He smiled slightly to himself and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it slide off his shoulders. He put it down on the bed and made his way over to the closet when a movement in the corner of the bedroom caught his attention.  
The Seer stepped into the light making Cole jump slightly. ''Seer. What are you doing here?'' He walked over to her and turned the lights on with a small wave of his hand. The Seer walked upto him. ''I am making sure that you're fulfilling your duties as the new Source, Cole. Where is Phoebe? Did you tell her you slept with her baby-sister?'' She gave Cole a hard look and he bit his lip gently, stucking his hands into his pockets. ''No. And I'm not planning on telling her. She doesn't need to know.'' He replied in a threatening voice, while staring down at her.  
The Seer looked up at him, obviously feeling slightly intimidated by his imposing and significantly large figure. She considered argueing, but then decided that it was better if she didn't. She had seen him vanquishing demons before and it didn't look pretty. ''I hope you know what you're doing my liege. You need to get Phoebe pregnant, not Paige.'' She reminded him gently, before disappearing.

_Ding._

_  
_The sound of the elevator rang throughout the apartment and Cole spun on his heels, walking into the livingroom. Phoebe walked out of the elevator smiling happily and wearing a short dress which was probably way too cold for his time of the year. ''Hi baby!'' she said, putting her purse down. Cole drew in a deep breath and put on his fake smile. ''Hi.''

Paige made her way downstairs wearing a bright pink tank top and some shorts. She walked into the kitchen stretching and yawning slightly and she stopped in her tracks when she saw someone sitting at the kitchentable. She raised an eyebrow, '"Christon? Baby what are you doing here?''  
Christon looked up. His eyes stood sad and he looked very tired. ''Paige. Piper said I could wait here until you woke up.'' Paige let her teeth bite down on her lower lip gently and walked over at him. Did he know about last night? Did he know what happened? God, if she had known that she would feel this guilty. ''Sweety, what's wrong? You look worried.'' She gently placed her hand upon his shoulder and felt him flinch underneath her touch.

''Paige. Last night. I hit someone with the car and she's in the hospital. She's not going to make it.'' Paige looked at her boyfriend feeling her eyes widen and her jaw drop slightly. Okay. So he did not know about last night.  
''Honey.. I – Does her family know yet?'' She sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his knee. Christon shook his head in reply, his eyes focusing upon the kitchenfloor. ''She doesn't have any. She's a homeless. Paige I feel so guilty. What am I supposed to do?'' Paige looked at him and enveloped him in a tight hug. ''I don't know baby. To apologise? I can come with you to the hospital if you want me to.'' She rested her head upon his shoulder and rubbed his back gently. ''I don't know Paige.'' He played with the back of her pink top gently. ''I'll come with you. I'm sure seeing her and apologising will make you feel better. Trust me.'' It kind of seemed like the wrong thing to say, escpecially after last night. After she had cheated on him, but he didn't know that.

He trusted her.

She swallowed hard to fight her tears back. She felt Christon move his warm hands under her top and he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.  
''What would I do without you Paige?''

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Notes; **I know I know. It's short, but hey it's a chapter! Hope you liked it, let me know in a review. Bye darling peoples xxx**  
**_


	8. No strings attached

**_Notes; _**_Oops, almost updated the wrong chapter. I've already got the 8th chapter finished and I forgot that I didn't put 7 up yet! And yeah I've probably got something better to do than updating, but my school decided to give me two free periods, because my german teacher is ill and I got bored. Anyway, here's the right chapter. It's kinda.. I dunno. I've been having this idea in my head for ages and it's very cliché but I still decided to use it. And I hope you like it. xx_

**_Disclaimer; _**_If i didn't own it before, then why would I own it now? I do, however, own Christon; Paige's boyfriend and the plotline._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – No strings attached. **

Paige made her way over to her desk, muttering to herself angrily while taking her coat off. ''Great idea. Why don't we just throw in a freaking blizzard.'' She shivered and shook the snow out of her dark glossy hair and she dropped hre coat to the chair. ''Matthews! In my office, now!'' Mr. Cowan's voice sounded from his office.

Paige let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. She made her way over to the office.  
''Mr. Cowan. I'm so sorry I'm late, but there's a complete blizzard going on outside and I couldn't find a parking spot and I – ''  
Mr. Cowan cut her off by raising his dark hand, ''I don't need to hear it Paige. Just copy and fax these files for me ASAP. And don't be late next time.'' He handed her several files while giving her a stern look. Paige shuddered slightly. She bit her lip and then nodded gently, making her way out of the office.

''ASAP.'' She muttered in a mock voice. Mr. Cowan obviously being oblivious that she rolled her hazel-coloured eyes. ''Do this, do that.'' She pulled a face and made her way over the copy room. ''Hate being just a mere assistant. I deserve to be promoted even though I'm sometimes late.'' She placed a file on the copy machine and pressed the button. ''And we're printing!" The door closed and she spun around on her heels. No-one there. She raised a confused eyebrow and figured it had probably been the wind. When she turned back to the copy machine her breath caught in her throat.

''Cole.''

He looked down at her smiling, ''Hi.'' He put his hands in his pockets and watched her move away from him. ''What are you doing here?'' She looked him up and down, she couldn't help it. He was wearing a dark suit, probably Armani or Hugo Boss, and underneath his jacket he wore a light blue shirt. It looked great on him. He shrugged slightly in reply to her question. ''Not sure.'' He admitted and gave her a small smile. He did know, of course he did. He missed her and he wanted her, badly. Thing was though, they had agreed that their night together had been a one-time thing. And to be honest he was kind of regretting that now. He knew it was wrong, because he was with Phoebe, but he also wanted to be with Paige.

Paige sorted the copied files out and placed them on top of the cabinet. ''Look Cole. You should go.'' Cole raised an eyebrow, ''You don't want me here?'' He leaned on the cabinet and looked into her eyes. Paige looked back at him for a brief moment and shook her head. She took a few steps towards him. ''This is my last day before the Christmas holidays and I need to copy lots of files and I just really don't have time for this.'' She crossed her arms underneath her breasts and looked at him, hoping he would go.

Cole bit his lower lip gently, he really hated it when she looked at him like that. He closed his eyes momentarily, ''Paige..'' She sighed. ''What Cole? We agreed that it was a one-time thing. No-one will find out and it won't happen again. Don't try and tell me you've fallen for me now.'' She knew it sounded harsh, but if it was the only way to get Cole to realise that she didn't want anything else to happen..

She had dreamed about it, she had dreamed that they were together, but in reality they couldn't be and she didn't want to keep thinking about him. She needed to get over him. Cole glanced at the floor, shuffling his feet slightly. ''Oh god. You haven't really have you?'' Paige looked at him, slightly worried and shocked.  
He had fallen her. And come to think of it, it was so obvious. Why hadn't she noticed before? Everytime she walked into a room he would blush. Everytime she kissed Christon when he was in the same room, he'd stiffen. He was jealous.  
Cole opened his mouth to say something in reply, but because he couldn't come up wit anything he found himself pushing his lips against hers in stead.

Paige paused and then returned Cole's kiss just as desperately as him. She moved her arms around his neck and allowed him to pull her small frame against his significantly larger one. Cole's arms encircled her waist and he smiled slightly against her lips when she deepened the kiss, pushing against him gently. It was obvious that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Cole lifted her up gently and placed her on top of the copy machine. _This is so cliché. _Paige thought to herself while wrapping her legs around his waist. She didn't care though, it felt too good to care.

Her hands pushed his jacket off his shoulders and started to work on loosening his tie. Cole carefully let his lips leave hers and he smiled at the look in her eyes. A disappointed look. ''Don't stop.'' She whispered hoarsly. Cole just shook his head in reply and started kissing her neck, just below her earlump. He knew it was her weak spot and he was right. Paige drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

''Cole.''

Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, unable to undo them.

She felt a shiver run down her spine and she let her hands run down his chest when Cole moved his hands under her skirt, stroking her thigh gently with the inside of his thumb. Paige let out a small moan, doing all she could trying to be as quiet as possible and she unbuckled his belt. Cole smiled slightly and let his lips make a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck and towards her collarbone. He moved his hands up her thighs gently and carefully pulled her panties down her legs, making sure he didn't do anything she didn't want to. She started to breathe deeper, ''Cole.. We shouldn't – Not here.'' She managed to get out and dug her nails into his arms when he moved his hands up her waist. She let her shoes drop to the floor and kissed back passionately when Cole's rough lips found hers again. He cupped her breasts with his hands and smiled when he felt her lick his lower lip.

A loud knock on the door made Paige jump and pull back. Cole looked at her. ''Paige? Are you in there? Have you faxed those copies yet?'' Mr. Cowan's voice sounded. Paige bit her lip and pushed Cole's hands away, moving herself off the copy machine and quickly pulling her panties back on. ''One second Mr. Cowan.'' She pulled at her top muttering to herself. ''Can't believe we got so carried away.'' She looked at Cole who grinned apologetically. ''Sorry. Couldn't resist you.'' He wrapped his arms around her waist after buttoning his trousers back up and nibbled on her ear gently. Paige let out a small giggle, ''Cole. Get dressed.'' She hissed, smiling.

''Paige. Either fax them within 5 minutes or you risk losing your job.'' Mr. Cowan called threatingly through the locked door. Cole let go of Paige and fastened his tie as Paige walked over to the door and unlocked it. She opened it slightly and poked her head around the door.

''Sorry Mr. Cowan, I was in a conversation with my sister's boyfriend, he needed some important information.'' She smiled sweetly at her boss whose head was starting to turn purple. ''Right. Are you done with the files?'' ''Almost.'' She replied. ''Just give me one more minute.'' She closed the door again and looked at Cole who pulled his jacket back on. ''You're not fired are you?'' he asked, feeling slightly guilty. Paige shook her head, ''No. Luckily he can't resist my smile. Either way you should go before we get carried away again.'' She picked up the copied files and put them under her arm. Cole nodded and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. ''Tonight. My place, 8:00pm.'' He told her and the walked out of the room. Paige watched him go and sighed inwardly.

_That shouldn't have happened. It was great though. Damn him why is he such a good kisser? And why does he have to be so good with his hands? _She shivered slightly and walked out of the room to finally fax her copies.

----

That night, several hours after 8, Paige was cuddled into Cole in bed, her head resting on his chest. He had wrapped his arms around her protectively and stroked her arm gently. Paige smiled to herself as she listened to Cole's heartbeat.

She never wanted to get up again, she was comfortable and warm and she loved being held by a man like this. Cole looked at the top of her head and felt her move slightly, her hair tickled his bare chest. ''Are you asleep?'' he whispered, stroking her soft hair gently. Paige moved her hand to his stomach, smiling as he flinched. ''No. Not yet.'' She replied and let her fingers trace patterns across his stomach.

''Hmm. Good. I like your company.'' He heard Paige let out a small giggle. ''You like my company? That's all?'' She moved slightly and lifted her head up so she could look at him. Cole let his eyes focus upon hers and grinned. ''Yeah. And I like your kisses.'' He bit his lip gently and watched her move some more. She ran her hand up his chest and smiled when he took it within his own. ''I like your kisses too.'' She replied, watching as he placed a soft kiss on top of her pale hand. ''Good to hear.'' He moved her arm to pull her closer, but she moved before her could and started placing feather light kisses across his stomach. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, those kisses drove him crazy. ''Hmm. Paige. Stop moving.'' He said, smiling to himself.

Paige pulled back slightly and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. ''You want me to stop moving and cuddle?'' she asked, laughing slightly. Cole nodded his head, ''What's so funny about that?'' He wrapped his arms around her body when she moved herself next to him again. ''Nothing. Just, you're meant to be a demon. Demons don't cuddle.'' She rested her head back on his chest and closed her eyes contently. ''This one does.'' Cole replied, running his hand down her back. ''I'm not an evil demon.'' He knew it was a lie, a big lie as well, because he was completely the opposite of good. He was the Source of All Evil. Just not for tonight, tonight he was just Cole, no strings attached. Just like their relationship, if they could even call it that. It was sex, just good sex and dirty talk. And maybe a little bit of feelings, but nothing more. No strings attached.

Paige let out a slight sigh when she fell asleep, some of her dark curls falling in front of her delicate face. Cole moved slightly and carefully brushed the curls out of her face with his tall fingers. _You look beautiful. _He thought and pulled her closer into his embrace, then carefully pulled the sheets further over her shoulder.

''Sleep well Paige.'' He whispered and closed his eyes.

Several minutes later sleep took over Cole's body as well and he let his hand rest on the small of Paige's bag, unaware of the fact that the Seer was stood watching them in the corner of the room. She sighed and shook her head. ''I need to fix this.'' She muttered to herself before shimmering out of the room. The curtains moved in the wind, which came through the slightly opened window. Cole shivered slightly and moved, before settling down again and not waking up until the next morning, when the wintersun would shine through the curtains upon his face.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Notes; **Ooooh. Done hehe. No strings attached hmm? Well we'll find out about that later. Not saying anything. Oh review to let me know if you liked, I know fanfic has gone all tits over.. well yeah that and that sucks and I've complained, but meh. Dunno what I'm rambling. Just review and go back to doing whatever you were doing:P Bye luvs xx**  
**_


	9. One very merry Christmas

**_Notes; _**_Next chapter! Yay! Already had this finished and sorry for not putting it up earlier. Just kinda forgot about it. Anyway, something fun will happen in this hehe. Enjoy xx_

_**Disclaimer; **Nope. Don't own it._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – One very merry Christmas. **

_Ding. _

Piper made her way through the kitchen towards the oven. She opened it and took a very generous looking souflé out carefully. ''And another perfect creation is done.'' She said proudly placing it onto the kitchentable. ''Bighead.'' Paige muttered from where she was sat. She flipped over a page from the newspaper that she was reading and re-crossed her legs. '

'You try making a souflé missy Paige. Then you can call me a bighead.'' She wiped her hands and looked at her baby-sister with a smug smile on her face.

Paige rolled her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear. ''Whatever, you're still a bighead.'' She got to her feet wiping the crumbles from the waffle she had been eating earlier off her lap. ''You're lucky I didn't clean the floor yet.'' Piper warned her, starting on another of her baking creations. Paige just stuck her tongue out in reply and walked over to her big sister, ''What are you going to bake now? Do you want us to get fat? It's only Christmas you know.'' ''A cake. And everyone's bringing people Paige. There will be like 6 people here tonight, we need to eat. Especially Cole and Leo and Christon, they have a big appetite.''

Paige raised an eyebrow, slightly worried when she heard Cole's name. ''Cole? I thought he hated Christmas.'' She leaned on the countertop and watched Piper stirring the cakemix. ''Yeah, he kind of does I think. Phoebe convinced him to come over though.'' Piper replied and she added some butter to the mix.

_Great. _Paige thought to herself. She didn't mind him coming over, they had agreed that they would keep their little affair quiet. She was more worried about the fact if Phoebe would notice any difference between them, they were supposed to hate each other after all. ''Look Sweetie I know you don't like him, but he's your sisters boyfriend, you two have to try to get along. At least just for tonight.'' Piper told her gently, while adding some sugar. ''I know. I'll try.'' She stole one of the cookies that were on the table and quickly made her way out of the kitchen. ''Hey! Those or for tonight.'' Piper called after her.

----

That night the whole family was sitting at the dining-table, enjoying Piper's delicously cooked Christmas-meal. Paige smiled as she felt Christon's hand move up her leg and she gently placed her hand on his before he could move it under her short black dress. ''Save that for tonight baby.'' She told him quietly, kissing his cheek.

Christon gave her a misschievous grin and gave her a meaningful look, ''What if I can't? What if I want you now?'' Cole watched the couple from the other side of the table and rolled his eyes. ''Suck up.'' He muttered under his breath and he bit his lip when he saw Paige get to her feet, ''I'll go get the desert'' she offered smiling slightly and she walked out of the room. His eyes watched her hips for a moment, until he was interrupted by Phoebe's hand on his arm. ''Baby? Can you pass me the water please?'' her soft voice asked. He turned to look at her and smiled, ''Sure.'' He reached over the table and picked up the can of water, pouring some in her glass. ''Thanks.'' Phoebe brought the glass to her lips and sipped at her water, keeping an eye on Cole. He seemed a little tense and he kept watching Christon. _What aren't you telling me? _She thought to herself and smiled when Cole kissed her cheek whispering. ''I love you.''

When Paige entered the dining room again, everyone looked up smiling. She was holding a gorgeous cake, beautifully decorated with cherries and other pieces of fruit. ''Well Piper, it looks like you've gone all out again tonight.'' Leo said as he got up to help Paige place the cake on the table. Piper couldn't help herself, she grinned widely. She loved getting so much appretiation for her cooking. Cole seemed to be the only one who wasn't looking at the cake, but at the person behind it.

Paige looked up and caught his piercing glance. He was checking her out. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks and gave him a small smile. She felt her heart skip a beat when he flashed her a smile back and glanced at Christon to make sure he hadn't noticed that. He hadn't, he was too busy talking to Leo.

She let out a sigh and handed a knife to Piper to cut the cake, this was going to be a long night.

She let her hands run up his chest in a teasing way and grinned at him when he bit his lip. She knew he loved that feeling and that it took him a lot of self-control not to shimmer them both some place quiet where they could take it a lot further than just this, but yet she couldn't resist to tease him a little.

''We should really go back.'' He told her in a low, deep voice. It didn't help. Whether he whispered or not, you could still clearly his voice. It was probably the deepness of it and that same deepness would cause Paige's skin to get covered in goosebumps. ''Just 5 minutes more.'' She whispered back while pushing herself up onto tiptoes. Cole felt the warmth of her breath on his mouth and closed his eyes, allowing his hands to pull her body closer to his. He smiled against her lips when she kissed him and he returned the kiss with just as much passion.

He ran his hands across her waist towards the small of her back and played with her top. Paige shivered and deepened the kiss letting out a low moan when he pushed her against the door of her bedroom, not too careful, but with just enough roughness.

Just enough to make her feel wanted and desirable like Christon never could. A sudden knock on the door made the couple jump and Cole pulled back, stepping away from Paige.

''Paige? Are you coming downstairs we're going to start with the presents.'' Phoebe's voice said through the door. Paige bit her lip and signaled at Cole to wipe the lipgloss off his lips. He used the back of his hand to wipe the substance away and looked at Paige. ''Yeah Pheebs, I'll be right there.'' She replied and she pulled at her top and tucked her hair neater. ''Okay. And have you seen Cole? He's not downstairs.''

''Bathroom.'' Paige whispered to Cole, before clearing her throat.

''Yeah, he went to the bathroom.'' She told Phoebe and watched when Cole shimmered out of her bedroom. She took a deep breath and opened her bedroom door to be welcomed by a smiling Phoebe. ''Finally. Come on sis, we're waiting for you. Cole!'' Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand and waited for Cole. He opened the door in a swift movement and stepped out of the bathroom. ''Won't even let me go to the bathroom in peace.'' He smiled and walked over to the two sisters, ignoring Paige's look. He kissed the top of Phoebe's head and started down the stairs, followed by Paige and Phoebe.

When the three walked into the livingroom, Piper, Leo and Christon were already sitting on the couch with a pile of presents in front of their feet. Christon's face lit up when Paige entered the room and he held out his hand, pulling her down onto his lap when she took it.

She let out a small giggle and leaned back against his chest when he moved his arms around her waist. ''We're here with the family tonight.'' Piper reminded them. ''If you two want to be clingy then get a room, but you'll miss the presents.'' Paige smiled and sat back up straight, ignoring the disappointed sound that came out of Christon's mouth. They waited until Phoebe and Cole had taken place and Piper looked around the room. ''Okay. The oldest can start, Cole?'' He grinned, ''Thanks for reminding me. I look fine for my age'' He said and hesitated, glancing at Christon.

He didn't know they were magical and he didn't need to know, but luckily he didn't seem to notice. He was too busy playing with Paige's hair. Cole took a deep breath, ignoring the jealousy that he felt in the pit of his stomach and he picked up a small present from the pile. ''Paige, it's for you.'' He said and he handed it to her, their hands brushing for a brief moment. Paige shivered slightly and took the ribbon of her present, a small red box. She opened it and bit her lip. In the box lay two gorgeous white-golden earrings looking up at her, surrounded by the white satin of the box. ''They're gorgeous. Really gorgeous.'' She smiled and carefully picked one of the hoops up. Christon looked over her shoulder, ''They are baby, santa's got a good taste.'' He told her. Paige nodded her head and looked up, catching Cole's glance. He gave her a meaningful smile and she looked away from him quickly. He had given them to her? But they looked way too expensive, he wasn't meant to give her presents like this. She hoped that no one would find out.

She carefully put the lid back on the box and placed it on the small table next to the couch. _I should have bought him something nice. _She thought to herself and leaned over, picking a present up from the pile. Phoebe's name was on it. ''Pheebs, it's for you.'' Paige smiled and handed it to an excited Phoebe. ''Yay!'' Phoebe exclaimed childishly and she unwrapped her present carefully. It was a sexy, black lingerie set and Paige felt a sting of jealousy when she saw it.

_She's his fiancée, Paige. Stop feeling jealous. _

She hated herself for feeling this, she wasn't meant to feel jealous. She had a great boyfriend herself and yet she sometimes secretly wished that she was Phoebe. That Cole was with her. ''Thanks baby. They're gorgeous.'' Phoebe said, giving Cole a soft kiss. Cole grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, ''I suggest that you show me tonight how you look in it.'' He told her quietly. ''Over-sharing people!'' Piper said, hitting Phoebe's hand lightly. ''Get the next present.'' Phoebe stuck her tongue out at Piper and picked up the next present.

----

''And the last one, Paige your hot chocolate.'' Piper handed a mug of steaming hot chocolate to her baby-sister, smiling. It was now near midnight and they had all unwrapped their presents. Piper had decided to take one last cup of hot chocolate before they would go to bed. Paige took it thankfully and wrapped her fingers around the mug. ''Thanks Piper. You're the best.'' She leaned back in the couch, pulling her feet underneath herself. ''I know this.'' Came Piper's reply and she sat down next to her husband who was already sipping at his own hot chocolate. ''Course you do. Has any of you seen Christon? He said he needed the bathroom right?'' Paige asked, bringing the mug to her lips. Phoebe shrugged, smiling at Cole who brushed a strand of hair out of her face. ''Maybe he got flushed away.'' She joked, her hand stroking Cole's arm.

''No I didn't.'' Christon walked into the livingroom, smiling slightly. He looked a little different, Paige noticed, but she couldn't quite figure out why. ''Oh Christon there you are. Your hot chocolate's on the table.'' Piper told him, cuddling into her husband's strong arms. ''Thanks Piper, but first I've got another present for you Paige.'' He turned to his girlfriend. Paige sat up slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Another one? Sweetie you've spoilt me enough already and – hey.'' She watched as he took the mug out of her hands and placed it on the table. ''Sorry baby, but you're going to need full attention. Or at least I want full attention.'' He took place next to her on the couch and took a small, blue velvet box out of the pocket of his jacket. Paige watched him, her brow furrowing in confusion. What was he doing?

Cole moved slightly in his seat and looked at Paige and Christon over Phoebe's shoulder. Was he going to do what he thought he was going to do?

Paige's breath caught in her throat when Christon got down on one knee in front of her, a wide grin still plastered to his face.

He slowly opened the velvet box, revealing a beautiful silver ring in the middle of the white satin. The small blue stone in the middle of the ring sparkled in the light, waiting for Paige to put it on her finger. _Oh no you don't. Don't you dare say it. _Almost in slow-motion Paige looked at Christon who opened his mouth. And four words came out, those four words that were completely unexpected. Those four words that could change Paige's life dramatically.

''Will you marry me?''

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Notes; **Ooooh. He proposed. hehe that has kind of been in my head for ages so I finally used it. What happens next? Just wait for the next chapter:P Sorry hehe. Review and I'm gna log off xxx**  
**_


	10. Stronger than I can deny

**_Notes; _**_Finally. I'm back! And here's the new chapter. I really had no idea where to go with this story, but now I've got some new ideas again so I will be updating! Yay. The long expected chapter, here it is! I hope you like it. Xx Ciao!_

_**Disclaimer; **Don't own it, apart from Christon and the plotline._

_**Song; **The song I used is called 'I love you' by Ilse de Lange. It's her new song. She's an amazing dutch singer!_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Stronger than I can deny.**

_//I Didn't mean to be so cold.  
Like your arms had never held me.  
Like a story never told,  
but you know exactly how it goes.//_

_Paige took a deep breath while making her way down the aisle. Her dress trailed behind her and she held the bouquet of flowers tightly in her hand. Why was she even doing this? Did she even want to do this? She sighed inwardly and looked at Piper, who was taking the lead. 'This sucks. Why have I even accepted? I can't do this.' She glanced at Christon who gave her a reassuring smile. 'Ugh.' She smiled back slightly and bit her lip when she took place next to Piper._

_  
'It's wrong. How did I end up being Phoebe's bridesmaid? She's marrying the man I want.' Paige looked at Phoebe who walked upto Cole. A wide smile plastered to her face. She looked so happy. Paige moved her eyesight to Cole, who was watching every move Phoebe made. It was obvious he loved her. Who was she to think that Cole loved her too? The small affair that they had had, had been nothing more than just sex. Amazing, great, mind-blowing sex, Yeah. She had to admit that. But just sex._

_  
''Before we get started, I must ask, is there anyone who has just cause why this couple should not be united...'' The priest spoke up, gazing around the church, which was suddenly filled with hundreds of peoples. Whe no sound was heard, the priest opened his mouth to continue, but then suddenly Christon stepped forwards. ''Wait. I have a reason.'' He said, gazing at Paige. Paige raised an eyebrow, surprised. ''Phoebe and Cole should not get married, because Cole and her baby-sister have been sleeping together since a few weeks.'' He turned to Cole, who let go of Phoebe's hands. ''What?'' he asked in unbelief. ''Paige. Did you tell him?'' Paige shook her head and opened her mouth to protest, but no sound came over her lips. Her brow furrowed in confusion. Cole looked at Phoebe and rolled his eyes. He worked up an energyball in his palm. _

_''Hurry up Cole. The sooner she's out of our way the sooner we can continue this wedding.'' Phoebe told him, her eyes turned black. _

_Paige looked at the energyball and then at Piper, her hazel coloured eyes pleading. Piper crossed her arms underneath her breasts and stared Paige down, her eyes turning black as well. Paige's eyes widened in surprise and she looked back at Cole, the moment he threw the sizzling energyball at her.  
Paige threw her arms up to protect her face. ''No!''_

_//Still you carry on with pride.  
when you touch me you're so tenderly  
All the pain you keep inside,  
wouldn't stop you from defending me.  
Always remembering//_

----

She sat up with a bolt and looked around the room frantically. She was panting and her hair stuck to her forehead. ''Cole.'' She whispered. Her throat was dry and her voice was hoarse. ''Hey missy Paige? Is everything alright?'' Paige looked up to see her eldest living sister walk down the stairs. She was wearing a purple silky dressing gown and her hair was pulled back and held together by a clip. She stepped off the last step and walked over to the couch. ''What are you still doing downstairs?'' ''I had a nightmare. I think. What time is it? Are Pheebs and Cole married?''

Piper raised an eyebrow and put her hand on Paige's forehead.

''Yeah, they got married today remember? You feel a little hot sis, you might be getting ill.''

Paige moved her hand and gently pushed Piper's hand away. ''I'm fine, really. Just a little confused.'' ''Hot chocolate?'' Piper offered, helping Paige to get to her feet. Paige shook her head. ''Bed. I need sleep, wait I remember why I'm here. Christon was snoring.'' Piper chuckled and pushed her long dark brown hair behind her ear. ''Go back upstairs, hit him with a pillow if he's still snoring. It helps.'' She grinned. Paige smiled slightly, ''Leo snores? I've never heard him snore.'' She said, tying the line of her dressing gown a little tighter around her waist. ''I know. Because I hit him with a pillow when he does.'' Piper replied and she walked into the kitchen. Paige let out a small laugh and started to climb her way up the wooden stairs. She shivered when the cold from upstairs hit her bare legs and walked a little faster. When she opened her bedroomdoor Christon was still asleep in bed, but not on his own side anymore.

He had rolled to Paige's side.

She rolled her eyes, slightly irritated and closed the door. She turned around to get in bed, but she bumped into a a large body and a breath caught in her throat. Her heart missed several beats and she looked up at the person standing in front of her.

It was Cole.

''Cole. What the hell are you..-''

She was cut off by Cole who gently pushed his index finger against her lips. ''Shh. You'll wake Christon up.'' He smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around her thin waist, pulling her closer to his body. Paige closed her eyes momentarily, enjoying that warmth of his body. She felt a shiver run down her spine before she reopened her eyes directing her gaze towards Cole. ''What's wrong?'' she whispered, allowing her fingers to trace small pattern on his bare chest. ''I couldn't sleep. And I know I'm meant to be on my honeymoon, holding Phoebe and stuff, but I needed to know.'' He replied, pulling her a little bit more closer.

''Needed to know what?'' Paige breathed out, leaning her head against his broad chest.

''If we're going to continue this.'' Cole said quietly. ''If we're still going to meet each other in secret. I want to.'' He stroked her long dark hair, taking in the scent of her raspberry shampoo. Paige shook her head slightly and pulled away from him, though not being able to break out of his strong arms.

''You're married now, Cole. We can't. I mean, yeah I want to too, but it's too wrong. I couldn't do that to Phoebe. You love her don't you?''

_//I love you  
Your love's stronger than I can deny.  
I love you,  
your faith kept us safe._//

She looked up at him, her eyes full of questions.

Cole looked into them and let out a sigh. ''Of course I do, but you. Paige you make me feel great things. Amazing things. And you make me laugh so much. Phoebe doesn't. Yes I love her and she has things you don't have and never will have, but .. -– It's complicated. I want both of you. I know it sounds egolistical, but I do. I'm sorry.'' He watched as Paige opened her mouth to reply and then closed it again. She knew she had to be strong. She knew she shouldn't give in to him, but what else could she do? He had her under his spell, she loved him. She loved him and not Christon. Why had she even said 'yes' to Christon's proposal. Why was she so confused? Why all these questions?

Paige swallowed hard and decided to give in, to follow her heart.

She moved both of her hands to the back of his neck and pulled his head down carefully, fusing her lips with his. She felt Cole's hands run up her back as he stepped closer to her and gently returned the kiss. Paige closed her eyes, getting lost in the moment and the good kiss. She allowed it to deepen for a few seconds before she slowly pulled away, keeping her lips dangerously close to Cole's.

He let out a small noise of disappointment and locked his eyes with hers, raising a questioning eyebrow. A small smile crossed Paige's soft, glistering lips. ''You better go.'' She whispered, brusing Cole's lips lightly with her index-finger. ''I don't want to wake Christon up.'' Cole nodded his head reluctantly and kissed the top of her finger. ''Will I see you tomorrow?'' He asked, a slight hint of hope in his voice. Paige smiled. ''Yeah. After dinner, 8.30 okay?'' She placed her hands on his broad chest and looked into his eyes. She saw them twinkle and smiled when Cole planted a soft kiss on top of her head. ''Okay. I'll be there.'' He ran his hands down her back once more and before Paige could give him a kiss good-bye he shimmered out.

She allowed a smile to play on her lips and glanced over at her bed. Christon was still asleep, his back turned towards her. She made her way over to the bed and took her dressing gown off slowly, shivering when the silky fabric ran down her bare arms. ''Hate winter.'' She mumbled to herself and tossed the dressing gown onto the end of the bed. She pulled the covers back and climbed underneath them, lying down and pulling them over her shoulder. They were already warmed up by Christon. She turned onto her side and carefully laced her arm around Christon's waist, wanting him to turn over and wrap his arms around her to warm her up, but he didn't. She shivered slightly and closed her eyes, moving closer to Christon.

After a few minutes her breathing became calmer and more regular, she had fallen asleep.

_//Between two hearts you'll never find,  
a deeper understanding.  
There's no use in asking why,  
when the answer is right before my eyes.  
And i finally realize//_

Christon opened his eyes, letting a heavy sigh escape from his parted lips.

He felt heartbroken.

Paige, the love of his life, had just admitted that she was having an affair, that she was seeing someone else behind his back. Cole. Someone she had claimed to hate, someone she had pretended to hate for all this time. How long had this been going on? Why was she doing it, didn't she love him? She had accepted his proposal. Then why was she making out with Cole. God, was that all they did? Probably not. Knowing Paige. Christon swallowed hard and moved slightly, not wanting to feel her arm around him. He loved her so much, but he had to confront her with this. He had to tell her that he had heard everything, but he didn't want to hurt her. _Screw that, she deserves it. _He thought to himself and he closed his deep green eyes.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he'd tell her about it. He'd tell everyone, he'd confront her with it in front of her entire family.

No. _Damn it. _He couldn't do that either. Phoebe and Cole were married now, he didn't want to be the reason for ruining their marriage.

No, if Paige wanted an open relationship, then she could get one. He'd go out tomorrow, get drunk and end up in bed with a drop dead gorgeous blonde. See how she liked him then. She'd know how he was feeling now. And then he'd tell her why he had cheated. Just to her. And then he'd leave her. Yeah, that was the plan. He sighed again and shifted onto his other side, facing Paige. She moved and parted her rose coloured lips slightly, a slight smile playing on them. Christon looked at her. It was hard to imagine that such a small pale item like Paige would hurt him so much. It was hard to imagine that she wasn't going to be his wife after all. He lifted his hand and stroked her dark brown hair softly. ''You're beautiful.'' He whispered and slowly, a tear began to run down his cheek. It ran down to his chin and fell upon the pillow beneath his head.

Paige let out a small noise and cuddled into Christon's chest, smiling contently.

_//I love you,  
your love's stronger than I can deny.  
I love you,  
your faith kept us safe.//_

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Notes; **And done. I know, it was short, but at least I updated! So don't complain! Next chapter will be up within a few weeks. Love you all and happy Valentine's day! xx Paigey-Waigey**  
**_


End file.
